


Only wear my designs.

by Pandamilo



Series: Yuri!!! On Runway Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Guang Hong, Costumes, Day Two Prompt, Designer and Model au, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Day Two: CostumesHe moved, unlike the others. It wasn’t just the soft pink and black suit he wore that emanated bright, eye-catching light. He floated down the runway like he was born to it - absolutely breathtaking in a way that made it seem as if Leo’s entire collection revolved around his very existence. When he got to the end of the runway, he beamed at the photographers, smiling, the flush in his cheeks adding to the experience. He reached up and flicked out his right wrist while holding his elbow with the other hand, hip jutted out to show off the sharp angles of the suit, the soft yellow suspenders accenting his chest and forcing the coat to flare out at just the right angle.When he turned back towards Leo at the end of the runway, nothing else could possibly take his attention. It wasn’t the clothes, Leo’s clothes, that drew the eye. It wasn’t even anything in particular about the model that had Leo resisting the urge to snatch him from sight. It was the combination of him in view of thousands, clothes that Leo designed explicitly with him in mind and the way he looked made for that stage.





	Only wear my designs.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two and here comes the explicit!  
> I have been thinking about these two for this since I found out about the week. Hope you enjoy!

He isn’t meant to be biased.

It’s meant to be just one of those things; models are models and he has to work with a variety of them. Different sizes, ethnicities, backgrounds and life experiences; he works with all of them.

They walk the same, trained and stunning regardless of what he puts them in. Posing before they turn back and walk towards him, plain faces and mimicked hair to blend the collection together.  

And yet…

“He’s beautiful.”

Leo hears someone behind him mumble, the music rhythmic and dull as his collection is presented to the world for the first time. The theme this year was inspired día de los muertos; the majority of his models looked beautiful, bright and exactly how he had imagined.

All but one.

He moved, unlike the others. It wasn’t just the soft pink and black suit he wore that emanated bright, eye-catching light. He floated down the runway like he was born to it - absolutely breathtaking in a way that made it seem as if Leo’s entire collection revolved around his very existence. When he got to the end of the runway, he beamed at the photographers, smiling, the flush in his cheeks adding to the experience. He reached up and flicked out his right wrist while holding his elbow with the other hand, hip jutted out to show off the sharp angles of the suit, the soft yellow suspenders accenting his chest and forcing the coat to flare out at just the right angle.

When he turned back towards Leo at the end of the runway, nothing else could possibly take his attention. It wasn’t the clothes,  _ Leo’s _ clothes, that drew the eye. It wasn’t even anything in particular about the model that had Leo resisting the urge to snatch him from sight. It was the combination of him in view of thousands, clothes that Leo designed explicitly with him in mind and the way he looked made for that stage.

It took a lot for Leo not to show the world the other sides of him. The intimate way his lips part when Leo touched him. The fire in his eyes when they are alone. The perfect way he takes Leo’s cock for hours a night.

Leo wants nothing more than to show him off to the entire world in every way he can. However, this is the only way Leo can do it in a way that won’t end in their arrest, fines or a scandal.

When Guang Hong reaches the other end of the runway, he turns passed Leo with barely a glance, following the line of models as Leo makes his final thank you’s at the conclusion of his collection and the line restarts to follow him out once more.

It’s hours before Leo can gain Guang Hong’s attention. He knew he was coming off as distracted when people asked him about the collection. But Guang Hong was still wearing his clothes, a quiet acknowledgement of possessiveness Leo had mentioned in passing one night they lay naked in his bed.

_ I like it when you wear my clothes. You're mine and this way I design clothes just for you. _

Guang Hong had laughed before leaning in without another word and kissed the thoughts away.

It was clear to Leo that Guang Hong was avoiding him on purpose, pushing the limit to see how long it would take Leo to crack.

Guang Hong wanted the scandal. He wanted the thrill and to push Leo to break all his strict rules. Sweet, calm Guang Hong who all the model’s envied for his attention was a devil.

And Leo absolutely adored him for it.

Finally, near the end of the night, Leo followed Guang Hong like the pull of a magnet, to one of the side rooms. Of course, the door didn’t lock and the large bay window ten floors up looked out to the brightly lit city.

Leo was pressed instantly against the door as it clicked shut, soft lips pressed eagerly to his as hands hooked into the loops of his suit pants, tugging their hips together. Strawberry and sweet, Guang Hong’s tongue found it’s way into Leo’s mouth as he gasped. Both of them were already achingly hard, the thrill of messing up Leo’s hard work just to get at each other while there was still the beat of the party humming outside, was enough to force Leo’s hands into action.

Guang Hong's suit jacket hit the floor first, crumpling as Leo spun them around. Guang Hong pressed to the door, face first, Leo slid his hands along Guang Hong’s shoulders to let the suspenders fall to his thighs. Leo pushed himself against Guang Hong to reach the buttons over his hard cock, only allowing his hand to brush softly before he pressed the pants and thong to Guang Hong’s thighs, restricting his movement but allowing Leo access to exactly what he wanted.

“Ohh, what’s this?” Leo whispered as his hand skimmed over Guang Hong’s pert backside, the hard feel of silicon snuggled in between Guang Hong’s cheeks obvious and larger than the usual ones they used. “Were you so desperate for me to fuck you in my clothes that you wore a plug all this time?”

“Want you now.” Guang Hong panted, turning so he could glare back at Leo as the taller man smirked, kissing the pout from his face.

“So impatient and yet you made me wait for this long.” Leo mused, nipping at Guang Hong’s ear and neck as he pressed softly against the plug, just enough to make it shift inside Guang Hong.

“Only so people would be too drunk to notice we were gone for so long. Now fuck me, cum in me and put the plug back in so I'm wearing you inside and out.”

Leo couldn’t help but groan at Guang Hong’s words, quickly working the plug from his tight hole and using his other hand to shuffle his own pants down his thighs.

“Hold this.” Leo snapped, offering the messy plug to Guang Hong so it didn’t end up on the floor. “Unless you don’t want it back inside you after and you just want to drip all over my suit, don’t let that drop.” Tugging a small lube packet from his pocket, Leo ripped it open and poured the contents onto his desperately hard cock.

Leo guided his cock into Guang Hong’s flexing hole as they both moaned at the feeling. Even with all the talk, Leo still thrust his hips slowly until his long dick was fully seated inside Guang Hong’s tight heat.

“Fuck. It’s been too long.”

“It’s only been a week.” Guang Hong breathed, pressing his hips back into Leo.

“I should be able to do this to you every day. Keep you in my clothes, in my room where only I can look at you.” Leo huffed, gripping tightly to Guang Hong’s hips and using the momentum to guide Guang Hong repeatedly back onto his cock when he almost pulled him far enough to slip out.

“B-but you like showing me off.” Guang Hong gasped, smirking when Leo moaned as he tightened the muscles in his arse.

“Ah… fuck. Yeah, that’s the problem. You’re mine and I love showing you off. You never look as good in other’s clothes like you do in mine. You should only wear what I design for you, all the time. Only mine. But none of the others can see you like this, gasping and fucked out. None of them get to hear you beg so pretty for my cock or see how much you love messing up everything I make for you. Do they?”

“No. No, only you.” Lips parted as Guang Hong gripped tightly to the plug in his hand, his other hand clenched tightly into a fist against the door.

“But only you look so perfect in my clothes. I design, just for you. I get like this, only for you.” Leo sucked on Guang Hong’s neck, just above where his hair sat so that the dark mark would be covered when they left, but it still made Guang Hong squirm against him.

The heat around them rose, colouring their cheeks as Leo’s hands gripped tighter to Guang Hong’s body. Leo knew Guang Hong grew louder the closer he got to his orgasm - so he moved one hand put to stuff his fingers into Guang Hong’s mouth as he pounded him harder, faster.

The urge to mark all of Guang Hong’s neck, pull his hair since he likes it so much, was hard to resist but Leo managed by groaning, whispering filth into Guang Hong’s pink ear.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I wanted to fuck you in my clothes on that runway, right in front of everyone. Show you off to them. Ah-fuck. I love you.”  Leo whispered, shuddering as Guang Hong’s orgasm ripped through him, forcing Leo rapidly over the edge with him.

It was harder than Leo expect not to simply crumple to the floor with Guang Hong’s suit jacket. Instead, Leo worked his softening cock out of Guang Hong, carefully took the plug from Guang Hong’s limp hand and worked it back in him as cum started to dribble out.

“I hate you.” Guang Hong whined, squishing his face into the cool wood of the door.

“You love me.” Leo laughed, curling his arms around Guang Hong’s waist and burying his face into his shoulder.

“You’re lucky I do.”

They had been playing this game of theirs for months, dancing around the subject of what it really was. The  _ I love you _ card was only ever played in the moment, violently pushing someone into blissed-out orgasm haze. Even so, they both knew it was the truth; the feelings that always made Leo lay kisses on Guang Hong’s nose, the brush of Guang Hong’s fingers against Leo’s face as he pushed back his fringe. It was in their touches, the lingering looks and the fight to stay by each other’s side every chance they got.

It was the way they always argued…

“We need to go back.”

“Not yet, just stay like this with me a little longer.”

Everyone close enough; models, photographers, designers alike, knew the distinct tie that locked the two of them together. It was difficult not to see it, even from a distance. But they all waited for the day the two came out together and admitted it to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
